1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing and online search engines. More specifically, and without limitation, the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for online search recirculation and query categorization.
2. Background
Since the early years of the Internet, search engines have been used to navigate through the millions of web pages and content items that make up the Internet. Search engines generally parse or “crawl” textual data, index the textual data, and then search the textual data based upon user requests. Search engines generally include a home page having a “query bar” into which a user may type a keyword query, as well as back-end search engine servers connected to a home page server. Upon receipt of a search query, most search engines conduct a search through stored indexes for web pages that include the query keyword (i.e., so-called “hits”). In addition, search engines often employ complicated ranking and relevancy algorithms to determine which web page results will be most relevant to the query keyword(s) entered by users. Search engines often return search results in a list of hits, including a URL link directing to each website hit, in a sequence based on relevancy.
Web search engines often require substantial resources to crawl the incredibly large volume of text content on web pages of the Internet. For example, search engines require substantial processing power to crawl web pages on a frequent, high-speed, or even real-time basis. Search engines also require substantial physical data storage capacity to store large indexes of web content. Thus, it can be difficult, expensive, and unpractical for some Internet entities to implement extensive, web-crawling-based search engines. Moreover, some search engines employ editors to define relationships between queries, topics, and web pages. However, editorial search engine programming is also very unreliable and time-intensive.
The present disclosure addresses one or more of the above-referenced problems by providing improved systems and methods for online search recirculation and query categorization.